As a result of advanced age or medical condition, pets, such as dogs and cats, may exhibit a permanent or temporary inability to control their waste discharges, particularly urinary discharges, leading to numerous and problematic “accidents” in the home, automobile, etc. The same situation can arise, whether in animal hospitals or later in the home, following particular forms of surgery performed on the pets. Accidents of this nature also are common in very young animals, particularly dogs, during their training period. Apart from such situations, there often exists other instances where a means for preventing accidents of this nature is desirable, such as for dogs left unattended for extended periods in the home, or dogs owned by persons residing in apartments who cannot immediately access outdoor areas, or the like.
A number of pet diapers are available. However, these diapers tend to be very ineffective as they do not securely fit the animal. For example, when a pet diaper is applied to an animal having a small tail, the clearance between the tail and the tail hole tends to be too large. The clearance may allow solid and fluid waste to escape.
Often times a pet diaper forms gaps or even falls off the animal. Some diapers are secured to the animal with suspenders or belts. The suspenders may be uncomfortable or may not provide the desired secure fit because they do not always match the shape of the animal.